Miitopia Reloaded (GirlNeksdor)
Summary Miitopia Reloaded is a remake of Miitopia for the Nintendo 3DS. While it stays mostly faithful to the original game, it does have some tweaks to the storyline and gameplay to hopefully make for a fresher, smoother experience overall. Storyline Changes Greenhorne * The search for the Calming Fruit no longer happens. This means that the entirety of the Wayward Woods area is unlocked when the party goes to find the King's face. * When the Prince of a Nearby Land and the Besmirched Noble's Son get into their argument about who is going to marry the Princess, a commotion is heard off-screen. The party runs back into the throne room to find that the Castle Guards had their faces stolen to create a pair of bosses, Defender Imp (Serious Guard) and Mage Imp (Lax Guard), who are menacing the King and the Royal Supports. * Just as the Imps are defeated, another commotion is heard, and the party returns to the Princess' room just in time to see the Dark Lord steal the Princess's face. From there, the party progresses to the beginning of Nightmare Tower. * During Nightmare Tower, the Besmirched Noble's son acts as a guest party member. He does only 1-4 points of damage to enemies by attacking bare-handed, but he can heal the party's HP and MP by cheering (similar to the Energetic quirk). Neksdor * A new location called Neksdor Palace is added to the map, located near the oasis where you meet the King of Greenhorne. The King is revealed to be in Neksdor to officially call off the marriage between the Princess and the Prince of a Nearby Land. * The Desert Queen, the Prince's mother and a character only mentioned in passing in the original game, is introduced toward the end of the chapter. She is less than thrilled to hear about her son's antics. Realm of the Fey * The Green-Eyed Lady, who is a minor character in the original game, is revealed to have been working with the Dark Lord to get rid of the Fab Fairies and gain more spotlight. She has a change of heart later after seeing the destruction her decision caused, and is the one to give the party the Fey Jewels needed to access Lotus Lake. As punishment, the Dark Lord steals her face as well, creating the Great Hobgoblin (Green-Eyed Lady) boss, which is fought at the beginning of Lotus Lake. * The third teammate now joins the party after the first area of Citrus Cave is completed, instead of in Bigg Forest like the original. Karkaton * After the third set of teammates is kidnapped and the player sets out to Karkaton, there is a playable section where you can see just how the failed escape from the Dark Lord's castle played out. Skyscraper Jewel Quests * The "Find the Friend in Nimbus" quest is now the very first quest to appear at the Traveler's Hub and must be completed before any of the Skyscraper Jewel quests can be unlocked. * When re-encountered at the Traveler's Hub, the Desert Queen is shown to be disappointed with her son's lack of character. She sends him to the Underground Labyrinth with the party during their search for the Mouth Skyscraper Jewel there, hoping to help him grow a spine. * While in the party, the Prince uses the Warrior skill set but isn't very effective with it. * At the end of the Underground Labyrinth, the Prince has his face stolen to create the boss Royal Scorpion (Prince). After defeating the boss and restoring the Prince's face, he muses that maybe it's time to make some changes in his life, though he's still pretty rude when encountered later. * In Powdered Peaks, the party helps a NPC cleric fight the Yeti like before. Then the party reaches Subburb, a new NPC area, where they learn the Councilor was kidnapped by a monster after finding a strange jewel. From there, the party goes on to Ghontu Cave and defeats the Ice Queen (Councilor) for the Left Eye Skyscraper Jewel. * In Peculia, the party helps a NPC chef fight a Hamburger monster like before. Once the Hamburger is defeated, the party heads to Manor Macabre under the NPC's belief that the Vampire living there sent it to terrorize Capricity, a new NPC area. The Vampire joins the party in order to clear their name, fighting multiple mini-bosses along the way to free the missing townspeople's faces. At the end of Manor Macabre, the Vampire's face is stolen and placed on the Haunted Hammer (Vampire). After the boss battle, the party receives both the Right Eye Skyscraper Jewel and the Bat Charm. * Finally, the party returns to Nimbus to help a NPC Scientist fend off an invasion of robots turned berserk by the Darker Lord. They reach the Sterile Plant where the robots are coming from, only for the Scientist to have their face stolen and placed on the Robo (Scientist), which must be defeated to gain the Nose Skyscraper Jewel. Item Changes * The Ragged Equipment no longer exists. * You are now guaranteed to buy equipment and weapons as long as you have the money for it. Also, you can now sell any equipment and weapons not being currently used or worn for half the buying price. However, the starting equipment and weapons for each class cannot be sold. * After rescuing all the faces in Greenhorne, the Cheery Granny opens a shop where you can buy HP Bananas at 100 gold each. Up to 10 HP Bananas can be bought at a time. * After rescuing all the faces in Neksdor Town, the Shady Merchant Family start selling MP Candies at the slightly more reasonable price of 300 Gold each. Up to 10 MP Candies can be bought at a time. * You now start out with 5 Life Sprinkles, matching the Hyper and Shield Sprinkles. * MP Sprinkles now go up to 999, just like HP Sprinkles. After reaching the 2,500 faces rescued mark, 50 Sprinkles are added after every 100 faces rescued until maxing out at 999 after rescuing 3,500 faces. Gameplay Changes * When the player character gets sick or the party is split up, you now have the option of choosing another Mii to play as for the duration. * No more than six Miis can be sick at a time. * A sick Mii now has a 25% chance of being visited by another Mii as long as they have at least one level 7 relationship (unlocking the Get Well Soon skill). The chance goes up to 50% when Get Well Soon II is unlocked, and when Get Well Soon III is unlocked, a visit is now guaranteed. * A player character afflicted with the "Angry" status can now choose from the Skills list; however, all healing and support skills will be grayed out and unable to be used. * Likewise, a player character afflicted with the "Crying" status can now choose from the Skills list, but skills are still subject to the accuracy drop associated with said status. * All temporary dungeons now remain on the map after being unlocked, but the layouts, monster levels and types of monsters change every time they are entered. When a quest isn't in progress, the monster types default to the kinds of monsters native to the area, but the levels are scaled to the party's highest leveled Mii. * The Worried Explorer will now fight beside you on Snurp Hunt quests. He uses the Thief move-set and his level and skill set scales to match the Quest level. * The Vampire from Manor Macabre will now accompany you on quests in that dungeon. Their level and skill set scales to match the Quest level. * Like the Worried Explorer, the Youngest Fab Fairy's level and skill set now scales to match the Quest level. Job Changes * Warrior * Mage * Cleric * Thief * Pop Star * Chef * Cat * Imp * Scientist * Tank * Princess * Flower * Vampire * Elf Boss and Enemy Changes * Gold Snurps now drop 2000 Gold each, bringing them in line with their counterparts the Rare Snurps, which always provide 2000 EXP each. * After each story boss is defeated, a specific enemy can now be found in the area where they were fought. Some of these are much stronger than the bosses themselves were at that point in time. * The following enemies and bosses can now inflict the Burn status: ** Angry Queens using their Fire Wall attack ** Burning "Teammate" Golem using their Ignite attack ** Cerberus, Facerberus, King of Hounds, and "Traveler"berus using their Fireball attack ** Clever Imps and the Imp Boss using their Naughty Pitchfork attack ** "Dancing Guide" boss and "Traveler's Friend" boss using their Scorching Breath attack ** Darker Lord, Darkest Lord's Right Hand and Evil Sage using their Tower of Flame attack ** Dragons and Red Dragons using their Fire Breath attack * The following enemies and bosses can now inflict the Frozen status: ** Cereberus, Facereberus, King of Hounds, and "Traveler"berus using their Chill Mist attack ** Death Butterflies using their Glass Breath attack ** Ice Maidens using their Freezing Breath attack ** Ice Queen "Traveler" boss using their Chill Mist attack ** Snow Griffins using their Icy Wind attack * There is a new status effect called Poison that causes those affected by it to lose steadily increasing amounts of HP. The first turn depletes 1/16th of their current HP, rounding up. The second turn, 1/8th. The third turn, 1/4th. From the fourth turn forward, 1/2 of the target's current HP is lost. * The following enemies can now inflict the Poison status: ** Blue Cobras and Silver Cobras using their Scream attack ** Moldy Mummies using their Goo attack ** Poison Moths using their Poison Breath attack ** Running Noses, Clever Running Nose, and Wild Running Noses using their Sneeze attack ** Puppetmaster and Puppet "Traveler" boss using their Poison Mist attack ** "Traveler's Friend" Frog, "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog, Frog King, Frog Queen and Red "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog bosses using their Bad Breath attack * Enemies with the ability Sacrifice can now have that ability activate on single-target magic as well as physical attacks. * When Banana Mii Traps and UFO enemies steal HP Bananas, they now heal themselves for whatever amount the Banana(s) would have healed the Mii by. * The Eldest and Middle Fab Fairies now have upgraded versions of their boss fights in the Sky Scraper, rather than appearing as flunkies to the Youngest Fab Fairy's upgraded boss. Their new boss forms are called (Eldest Fab Fairy) Elder Owl and Arch Arachno (Middle Fab Fairy), and the two are fought together before the Red (Youngest Fab Fairy) Frog. * Upgraded versions of the Sky Scraper Jewel Bosses now appear in the Sky Scraper. In order of appearance, they are Imperial Scorpion (Prince), Ice Empress (Councilor), Grand Hammer (Vampire), and Total Robo (Scientist). * The Darker Lord's base form is now fought at the top of the Sky Scraper before he flees into Otherworld to regain his strength for the final battle. * The encounters in Otherworld's Snurp Hunt are now predetermined. ** The first encounter is always either 8 Tasty Snurps or 4 Delicious Snurps. ** The second encounter is always either 8 Gold Snurps or 4 Rich Snurps. ** The third encounter is always either 8 Rare Snurps or 4 Very Rare Snurps. Misc. Changes * When the Avenge series of skills triggers, a Mii will no longer gain the "Crying" or "Angry" status and will simply use one strong attack. * The Relationship levels now only go to 50, and many Relationship assist skills are now gained at different levels. Here is the list of changed levels. ** Share: Level 15 ** Last Wish: Level 16 ** Avenge 2: Level 18 ** Resurgence: Level 20 ** Pincer 2: Level 22 ** Warning 2: Level 25 ** Get Well Soon 2: Level 27 ** Show Off 2: Level 30 ** Avenge 3: Level 33 ** Sacrifice 2: Level 36 ** Show Off 3: Level 39 ** Pincer 3: Level 42 ** Sacrifice 3: Level 45 ** Get Well Soon 3: Level 48 ** Lend a Hand 3: Level 50 * Game Tickets can now be bought with Play Coins. Three Play Coins will get you one Game Ticket. * Four new quests now appear in the Traveler's Hub each day rather than three, and new quests are added to the Traveler's Hub every twelve hours rather than every twenty-four. Completed quests and lower-level quests are bumped out by the newer quests. * Miis in the middle of a quarrel can now go on trips together using Jolly Jaunt tickets, and their quarrel meter will decrease by the same amount that their relationship meter would have increased. * The Evil status effect causes Miis effected by it to outright attack their allies rather than just trip them up. * The Cool personality quirk Avoid can now kick in on magic attacks as well as physical ones. * The Cool personality quirk Shan't now causes resentment. * The Stubborn personality gets a new quirk called Shake it Off, where the Stubborn Mii has a chance of recovering from all status effects from sheer force of will. * The Stubborn personality quirk Patience can now kick in on magic attacks as well as physical ones. * When the Stubborn personality quirk Again kicks in, the repeated attack/skill is now twice as effective as the first one. * The Kind personality gets a new quirk called Faith, where the Kind Mii uses encouraging words to coax a teammate out of a behavior-based status condition, raising friendship with them. * The Kind personality quirk Cover can now kick in on magic attacks as well as physical ones. * The Energetic personality quirk Charge now causes an Energetic Mii to take damage equal to their current level. New Areas * Neksdor Palace: The home of the Prince from a Nearby Land and his mother, the Desert Queen. * Subburb: A town in Powdered Peaks that's first visited during the Sky Scraper Jewel arc. * Capricity: A town in Peculia that's first visited during the Sky Scraper Jewel arc. The Chef NPC you meet when first entering the area runs a shop there, where grub can be bought once Capricity's Skyscraper Jewel quests are complete. The inventory changes every day, so keep checking in. Normal grub costs 1000 Gold, one-star grub costs 2500 Gold, and two-star grub costs 5000 Gold. Up to 10 Grub at each level can be bought every day. * Underground Karkaton: A briefly seen area in the original game, it's where the kidnapped teammates are dropped by the Dark Lord. It is now briefly playable in the gap between the end of the Realm of the Fey and the beginning of Karkaton. * Karkaton Ruins: A new post-game dungeon accessible through Haven Hollow. New Bosses * Defender Imp (Serious Guard) * Mage Imp (Lax Guard) * Great Hobgoblin (Green-Eyed Lady) * Royal Scorpion (Prince) * Bone Dragon New Enemies * Sturdy Mummy * Cross Fiend * Furious Fiend * Lovely Queen * Prism Queen * Mirror Armor * Candy Mii Trap * Void Mii Trap * Arctic Wind * Sobshroom * Snow Cloud * Glacial Golem * Emerald Snurp * Turquoise Snurp * Obsidian Snurp New NPCs * Disgraced Lord Category:Games Category:GirlNeksdor Category:Miitopia Reloaded